Love is Difficult
by Viscontess A
Summary: Maafkan aku... Maukah kau tetap bertahan di sampingku dengan aku yang seperti ini, Luhan?. Genderswitch. HUNHAN.


Love is Difficult

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Romance

Rate: T

Genderswitch

_HunHan_

Luhan kembali menatap jam tangan pink yang melingkari tangannya. 10.00 PM. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling taman yang kini penuh dengan salju setelah mengirimkan lagi pesan singkat pada kekasihnya sebelum ponsel berwarna pink itu kehabisan baterai. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak-anak yang bermain di depan sana. Luhan terus memperhatikan mereka dengan gemas walau sesekali ia menggosok tangannya yang terasa dingin karena ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya ke dalam tas.

Detik demi detik berlalu, kini suara gelak tawa anak-anak mulai menghilang perlahan karena waktu berlalu cepat dan suhu udara semakin meninggi apalagi ini musim dingin yang diawali dengan datangnya salju.

Para orangtua yang membawa anaknya bermain pun perlahan beranjak dari sana. Tak ingin udara dingin itu mendatangkan penyakit bagi mereka. Semua sudah pergi dari sana kecuali Luhan. Gadis berambut coklat karamel sepinggang itu, tetap betah di sana walaupun tak ada lagi pemandangan yang bisa ia nikmati seperti tadi. Pemandangan anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang bahkan gelak tawa dan tingkah menggemaskan mereka tak pernah luput dari mata beningnya.

Ia begitu menyukai anak-anak sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak sekarang. Ia bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka, mengajari apapun kepada mereka, dan sebagainya. Anak-anak adalah bagian dari hidupnya kini tapi sebelum mencapai kebahagiaan itu, ia harus menerima perkataan pahit dari orangtua bahkan kekasihnya. Mereka menentang keras keputusan Luhan untuk bekerja di sana.

Namun, Luhan tetap kekeh dan lembut untuk meyakinkan orangtua dan kekasihnya bahwa keputusan yang ia buat sudah benar dan bermanfaat bagi semua orang hingga suatu hari, mereka akhirnya luluh dan mengizinkan Luhan untuk bekerja di sana karena melihat kegigihannya untuk meyakinkan mereka. Luhan juga sangat berterima kasih pada adik kesayangannya yang selalu mendukung keputusannya dan membantu ia untuk menyakinkan orangtuanya akan keputusan dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum bila mengingat usahanya dulu bahkan adiknya pun ikut campur. Ah, suatu perjuangan dalam hidupnya, pikirnya.

"Annyeong. Aggashi, anda baik-baik saja? Udara semakin dingin dan bibir anda mulai pucat, gwaenchana?"tanya seorang Ahjussi yang bertempat tinggal di dekat taman. Ia sering melintas dan memperhatikan gadis ini yang sering duduk di taman ini bahkan berjam-jam untuk menunggu seseorang. Ia hanya kasihan serta khawatir melihat gadis ini seperti melihat sosok putrinya yang telah tiada.

"A- Annyeong. Ne, gwaenchana. Saya hanya menunggu seseorang dan sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Gamsahamnida"ujar Luhan pada Ahjussi itu. Ahjussi itu hanya tersenyum dan berpamitan dengan Luhan sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Luhan menghela nafas sejenak sembari mengeratkan jaketnya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan dingin dan terlihat uap yang mengepul ketika ia bernafas menandakan udara semakin dingin. Ia melirik jam tangannya, 11.00 pm. Sudah tiga jam lamanya, ia menunggu kekasihnya untuk datang. Luhan sudah terbiasa untuk menunggu kekasihnya. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti sedang sibuk apalagi ia baru menjabat CEO muda di perusahaan OH.

Ia sadar bahwa ia hanya guru taman kanak-kanak sementara kekasihnya adalah seorang CEO. Sekarang, pasti waktu luang yang dimiliki kekasihnya menjadi terbatas. Ia harus memaklumi keadaan seperti ini dan inilah resiko memiliki kekasih seorang CEO seperti Oh Sehun. Tapi, ia tak akan mengeluh karena ia mencintai Sehun apa adanya dan tak masalah jika menunggu sampai berapa jam pun karena ia yakin Sehun pasti akan datang. Ya, pasti akan datang.

* * *

><p>"Oppa. Bagaimana ini, eonni belum pulang juga ? aku khawatir Oppa. Dia sudah pergi sejak pukul 08.00 tadi"ucap Baekhyun sembari melirik ke arah jendela terus apalagi udara sekarang sangatlah dingin bahkan dia saja yang berada di rumah merasa dingin luar biasa apalagi kakaknya yang berada di luar.<p>

"eonnimu pergi kemana?"tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun yang tampak gelisah dari tadi. Chanyeol mengerti sifat Baekhyun yang selalu khawatir apabila menyangkut tentang kakaknya. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Chanyeol sejak ia menjadi tetangga mereka.

" Mollayo, Oppa. Ia hanya bilang akan menemui temannya dan tak mengatakan kemana tujuannya walaupun aku sudah bertanya"ucap Baekhyun dan kembali membuka tirai di samping pintu dengan perasaan cemas.

"Oppa. Bolehkah aku minta tolong?"

"tentu. Katakan saja"

"bantu aku mencari eonni"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa. Bagaimana ini? Ponsel eonni tidak aktif"ujar Baekhyun sembari mengenggam ponselnya. Ia tambah khawatir ketika ia telepon bukan eonni-nya yang mnejawab melainkan mesin operator yang terus menjawabnya berkali-kali selama ia telpon.

"coba tenang dan pikirkan baik-baik tempat yang paling sering eonnimu kunjungi"saran Chanyeol sembari menepikan mobilnya membiarkan gadis itu berpikir karena sudah beberapa tempat yang mereka tuju tak juga membuahkan hasil apapun. Baekhyun pun terdiam dan memikirkan tempat itu hingga sebuah tempat ia ucapkan.

"Taman. Taman dekat sungai Han. Eonni pasti di sana. Cepat Oppa"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Chanyeol langsung menghidupkan mobilnya menuju taman yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia juga khawatir pada Luhan mengingat ia anak tunggal di keluarga. Luhan sering mengajaknya makan bersama di rumah, jalan-jalan , bahkan ia sudah tak segan untuk bercerita masalahnya kepada Luhan. Gadis itu pasti akan memberikan respon dan saran untuknya. Ia benar-benar menganggap Luhan adalah kakak kandungnya walaupun hubungan mereka sebenarnya hanya bertetangga. Jujur, ia pun kalut sekarang namun ia tak dapat menunjukkannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di taman. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengedarkan pandangan mereka pada taman itu. Terlihat seorang yeoja duduk di sana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bergegas menghampiri yeoja yang mereka yakini...Luhan.

"Eonni-ya. Ireona..jebal ireona"

Baekhyun terus berusaha membangunkan eonni-nya dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya seraya menggucangkan kecil tubuh yang tak berdaya itu.

"Baekhyun -aah, biar Oppa saja yang menggendong eonni-mu"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk lalu membiarkan Chanyeol menggedong eonni-nya seraya membawanya ke mobil dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Baekhyun pun duduk di belakang dengan kepala Luhan yang berada dipangkuannya. Ia memperhatikan sejenak wajah eonni-nya yang memucat dengan bibir yang sudah tak bewarna lagi akibat dingin yang luar biasa selama duduk di sana.

Perlahan, ia mengenggam erat tangan eonninya yang terasa sangat dingin seperti memegang es. Ia tak habis pikir sudah berapa jam ia duduk di sana. Baekhyun pun mengambil ponsel Luhan dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan menukar baterai ponsel miliknya dengan sang kakak yang sama. Setelah menghidupkan Ponselnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih dan menggumamkan satu nama yang sangat ia benci.

"Oh Sehun"

Pria tampan itu terduduk di depan dokumennya yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Pekerjaannya sungguh banyak saat ini sampai ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya karena tak ingin diganggu.

Ia beberapa kali melirik ke arah jendela yang menampakkan salju turun dengan jelas. Ia memandang ke luar seolah ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya tetapi ia tak mengindahkannya. Firasatku saja, pikirnya. Ia kembali membuka dokumen-dokumen itu dan menutupnya kembali lalu merilekskan badannya di kursi empuk itu menikmatinya suhu yang ada di ruangannya.

Ia tak merasakan dingin sedikitpun karena pemanas ruangannya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan tetap duduk di sana sampai seseorang datang mengajaknya makan malam. Orang yang membuat hatinya kembali berdesir setelah kekasihnya.

"Sehun... Sehun-aah"ucap gadis itu seraya menepuk bahu Sehun hingga membuyarkan lamunannya dari tadi.

"Ah, Ne. Mian, ada apa Minnie ?tanya Sehun pada gadis manis bernama Lee Min Ri. Ia tersenyum mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya. Panggilan sayang ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu diucapkan Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Kau belum makan malam, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Aku terlalu bosan berada di kantormu apalagi Appa dan kau terus mengacuhkanku karena dokumen bodoh itu"kesalnya seraya duduk di depan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mantan kekasihnya yang berubah-ubah kadang manja, kekanakan, dan lainnya. Sudah seminggu, gadis berambut sebahu itu tiba di kantornya bersama sang Appa untuk membahas kerja sama kedua perusahaan itu dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kadang tertawa melihat tingkah Min Ri selama di kantor.

"Baiklah. Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Itu sangat menggelikan"goda Sehun seraya menggadeng tangan gadis yang masih kesal padanya menuju restoran pilihan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Restoran pilihanku makanannya lezat, bukan?"ucap Min Ri seraya memamerkan rasa masakan koki internasional yang memasak makanan ini. Sehun mengangguk lalu menyuapkan kembali makanan ke mulutnya.

Tak lama terdengar decakan kecil dari Min Ri. Ia mengambil tissu lalu mengelap ujung bibir Sehun yang terkena saus.

"ckckck. Berapa usiamu Tuan Oh? Gaya makanmu seperti anak kecil saja"ejeknya seraya mengelap saus itu.

Sehun hanya terdiam ketika Min Ri membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia hanya menatap wajah Min Ri dengan seksama. Wajahnya, sikapnya masih sama seperti dulu dan rasa ini kembali menyelimutinya. Rasa yang sudah lama memudar kini kembali hadir membucah di dadanya ketika berdekatan dengan yeoja ini setelah sekian lama.

"Nah, sudah"

Sehun tersenyum manis padanya. Min Ri kaget melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkan oleh Sehun. Senyuman yang mampu membuat hatinya berdesir tak karuan.

"ya! Makan sana!"pekiknya demi mengalihkan rasa malunya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kebiasaan gadis ini jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya malu.

"suapi aku. Kau bilang, makanku seperti anak kecil bukan?"

Sehun pun membuka mulutnya dan tak berapa lama Min Rin pun menyuapinya dengan kesal dan sedikit senang. Malam itu Sehun bernostalgia dengan bahagianya dan malam itu juga ia melupakan janjinya pada seseorang.

* * *

><p>"euungh"<p>

Lenguhan kecil terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang sedang membuka pintu. Eonni-nya mulai menegakkan tubuhnya namun gagal karena kondisinya yang masih lemas.

"tidurlah. Eonni masih belum sehat"ujar dingin sembari meletakkan nampan yang berisi semangkok bubur dan segelas air di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia ingin sekali memarahi kakaknya atas perlakuan bodohnya tadi malam namun ia tahan sejenak dan ini semua karena Oh Sehun.

"kenapa eonni tidak bilang padaku kalau eonni akan menemui Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun seraya mengaduk-aduk bubur itu sesekali. Ia tak akan pernah memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Oppa. Panggilan itu terlalu bagus untuk pria semacam Luhan. Ia sungguh benci pada pria itu namun kakaknya tetap saja mencintainya dan tak mengindahkan keinginannya.

"ponselku kehabisan baterai. Jadi, aku tak sempat memberitahumu dan kau pasti akan melarangku"ujar Luhan sekenanya karena ia tahu Baekhyun pasti akan melarangnya untuk menemui Sehun. Ia juga tahu Baekhyun belum menyukai Sehun dari nadanya yang ketus jika membahas suatu topik yang berkaitan dengan Sehun. Ia pun tak tahu alasannya, mengapa ia begitu membenci Luhan padahal ia sudah bertanya namun Baekhyun tetap tak mengatakannya.

"memang. Aku akan melarang eonni dan tentu saja kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau aku dan Chanyeol Oppa tidak datang mencari eonni. Apa aku akan menerima berita duka pagi ini dari pria brengsek itu?"

"Baekhyun-aah. Kau terlalu berlebihan, mungkin tadi malam ia sedang sibuk jadi tak bisa menemuiku"ucap Luhan pelan. Baekhyun berdecih pelan melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang selalu membela pria brengsek itu walaupun salah.

"jadi dia lebih mementingkan perusahaan daripada kau? Duduk manis di sana menanda tangani dokumen-dokumen tidak penting dengan secangkir ginseng merah untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan tak merasakan dinginnya di luar. Sedangkan kau, duduk di sana berjam-jam menunggunya seperti orang bodoh dengan dingin yang hampir membunuhmu. Apa pria itu pantas dijadikan kekasih?"tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum meremehkan. Luhan hanya menunduk berusaha menghilangkan perkataan adiknya yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"dan aku berani bertaruh, ia tidak mengingatmu"

DEG

Kristal bening yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi akhirnya keluar membasahi pipinya. Ia menggeleng dengan bibir terkatup sembari menggumam bahwa itu tidak benar beberapa kali dengan tangan yang berada di kedua telinganya seolah tak ingin mendengar lagi perkataan adiknya.

"seorang pria akan menyempatkan waktunya walaupun sebentar hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya dan tak akan membiarkan gadisnya menung-"

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN"pekiknya kuat sembari menutup kedua matanya dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya. Luhan terus memekik dengan air mata yang makin menambah kepedihannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang kakaknya sedih. Biarlah ia katakan sekarang, ia ingin kakaknya sadar dari sekarang dan terlepas dari jeratan pria brengsek itu.

"pikirkan kata-kataku eonni. Aku harap kau bisa membuka pikiranmu akan pria itu"ucapnya seraya meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih menangis tersedu.

"ani..hiks..Sehun..hiks"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. Awalnya pemuda tampan itu ingin menjenguk Luhan bahkan ia sudah mengetuk pintu sedari tadi namun tak ada yang membuka sehingga ia membuka sendiri pintu yang kebetulan tak dikunci oleh pemilik rumah.

Setibanya, ia di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Ia mendengar pekikan yang cukup keras sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu dan ia hanya biasa berdiam di samping pintu.

"sejak kapan Oppa ada di sini?"tanya Baekhyun sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana dan diikuti Chanyeol.

"sejak eonnimu berteriak. Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun -aah?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"hanya kata-kata yang mungkin saja membuat eonni sadar akan pria brengsek itu"ujarnya santai sembari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya terdiam di samping Chanyeol dengan mata sedikit berkaca, ia benar-benar memikirkan keadaan eonninya. Kesedihan jelas terpancar dari raut wajahnya membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak merengkuhnya hingga membuat Baekhyun yang sedih terkejut dan berdebar dalam waktu bersamaan.

"menangislah. Aku tahu kau ingin menangis dari tadi hanya saja kau ingin terlihat tegar di depan eonnimu, bukan? Menangislah. Luapkan perasaanmu"

Tak berlama isakan kecil terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Ia mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun sehingga berapa lama kemudian tak terdengar lagi isakan gadis itu karena ia tertidur kelelahan di dalam pelukannya.

* * *

><p>Sehun memijit-mijit kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah meminum wine bersama Min Ri. Ia memang tak bisa untuk menolak ajakan gadis itu dari dulu walaupun ia tak begitu sanggup untuk minum minuman yang kadar alkoholnya lumayan tinggi. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghidupkannya sebentar dan berturut-turut ponsel itu berbunyi menandakan banyaknya pesan yang masuk. Ia pun membuka pesan yang dikirim dari Luhan.<p>

**From: My Angel**

**Sehunnie. Kau dimana ? aku sudah di taman**

**From: My Angel**

**Sehunnie. Apa kau sudah selesai?**

**From: My Angel**

**Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk tapi tak apa kalau ada kau, aku pasti susah menikmati pemandangan anak-anak bermain pasti kau mengalihkan pandangku. Kekeke~**

**From: My Angel**

**Pakailah jaket yang tebal ne, jangan sampai kau kedinginan. Kau tahu di sini sangat dingin tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu^^ Saranghae Sehunnie :***

Sehun terdiam setelah membaca pesan dari gadis itu dan ia benar-benar melupakan janjinya untuk bertemu Luhan. Di pesan terakhir pun gadis itu tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Sedangkan ia ? ingat saja tidak akan janji yang telah ia buat. Ia benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya dan rasa penyesalan itu terus melingkupi dirinya kini.

'apa yang telah kulakukan?..Luhannie mianhae'

Ia langsung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya bergegas pergi ke rumah Luhan apalagi hari ini libur. Tentu ia tidak bekerja, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sehun pun tiba di rumah Luhan. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan harapan Luhan membukanya.

Kleek

Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya namun ia segera menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk lalu membuatkan air minum sebentar. Luhan memandangi rumah mungil nan nyamam yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi.

Tak berbeda dengan dulu, letak barang-barangnya masih sama yang beda hanya orangtua Luhan yang kini mengurus perusahaan mereka di Beijing dan ia masih mengingat sudah sebulan lalu yang mengantar orangtua Luhan ke bandara bersama sang adik yang menatap tajam dirinya.

Ia sadar Baekhyun tak menyukai dirinya terlebih untuk dekat pada kakaknya tapi ia tak memperdulikannya apalagi orangtua mereka sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Hanya waktu yang menentukan arah keduanya.

"Sehun.. Sehunnie"

"Ah, Mian. Luhannie. Hye Jin kemana?"tanyanya sambil mengalihkan rasa kikuk yang melanda dirinya.

"ia sedang pergi dengan Chanyeol. Waeyo?"

"Ani. Sudah lama tidak melihatnya"

"Umm. kau tak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja"sambung Sehun membuat Luhan bingung akan tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"aku tak apa Hunnie. Kau lihat, aku masih berjalan dan menatapmu sekarang tidak usah khawatir seperti itu"balasnya dengan sedikit kekehan. Sehun memandangi wajah kekasihnya dengan seksama. Ia tambah bersalah melihat Luhan yang agak pucat lalu matanya yang sembab habis menangis dan ia tahu ini karena dirinya.

"Luhannie, bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?"

"ne?"

"berapa lama kau menungguku?"tanya penasaran karena ia yakin Luhan akan menunggunya sampai ia datang.

"Molla. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah di kamar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menjemputku"

Sehun bersyukur dalam hati dan ia harus bersiap menerima amukan dari Baekhyun yang membencinya tanpa alasan. Tapi, ia menerimanya, ia tak akan marah karena ia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu jika ada Baekhyun.

"Mianhae..aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu"ucapnya tulus dengan nada menyesal.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aniyo, aku mengerti pasti kau sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaanmu. Pasti menjadi CEO muda pekerjaan yang berat, bukan?"tanya Luhan sembari tersenyum pada Sehun. Luhan tak habis pikir, biasanya seorang yeoja akan memarahi kekasihnya bila datang terlambat dan lebih parahnya akan memutuskan hubungan mereka tetapi tidak dengan Luhan, malaikatnya.

Luhan masih bisa tersenyum dan memaklumi keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan alasan ia tidak datang malam itu. Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan gadis mungil itu.

"Mianhe..Jeongmal Mianhae"ucapnya. Luhan tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Perasaan sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu saat ini. Cukup ia yang merasa sakit, ia tak mau Sehun juga sakit. Ia tetap mempercayai bahwa pria ini tidak bersalah hanya perkejaan yang membuatnya tak bisa datang. Ya, hanya perkerjaan.

"Gwaenchana, Hunnie. Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah. Sudahlah lupakan saja,hmm. Kita masih banyak waktu untuk bertemu. Hunnie, kau membuatku sesak"ujarnya sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Sehun yang hampir membuatnya sesak.

"Aniyo. Aku masih ingin memeluk Angelku yang yeoppo ini"ujarnya sembari memutar tubuh Luhan sebentar di dalam pelukannya.

"Luhan-aah. Sudah. Aku pusing"bohongnya sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pusing apalagi Luhan hanya memutar dua kali. Ia merasa senang saat ini dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

CUP

Kecupan lembut itu mendarat di keningnya dengan gumaman Luhan ditelingannya.

"aku berjanji tak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Aku berjanji"

TBC

Ini FF pertama saya di sini, semoga kalian menyukainya^^. Chapter ini baru permulaan jadi HunHan Momentnya masih belum banyak. Mari kita lihat chapter selanjutnya nanti..kekeke~. See Yaa^^


End file.
